1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle and, more particularly, to a brake for use on said vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spring actuated, air release brakes have been used on vehicles for some time. Normally the brake calipers are mounted on the differential housing, on the transmission drop box or on the axle housing to engage a brake disc carried by the axles to the wheels of the vehicle such that the braking torque is transmitted directly to said differential housing, drop box or axle housing whenever the brake is applied. The mounting required pads and expensive machining to get the proper hold for the calipers. The mounting encountered problems in alignment front to rear and side to side and necessitated removal of the wheel (or wheels) to service the brake.